Home Is Wherever You Are
by Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: Series of one-shots involving Miss Peregrine and the children of course. Bookverse. Emma/Jake and Fiona/Hugh pairing.
1. Special Day

**AN:** I really love the relationship between Miss P and the children that I feel obligated to write something. The chapters won't be sequential, but will depend on what comes into my mind. I'll try to post once or twice a week if I can.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the author of MPHFPC, Ransom Riggs.

Peculiars:

(16-17 yrs) Jake, Emma, Hugh, Fiona, Enoch, Millard

(10-11) Bronwyn & Horace

(kids) Olive, Claire, & Twins

 ** _Prompt: Miss Peregrine's birthday_**

* * *

Even if it's still dark outside, Emma knows it's time to get up, it was a special day after all. She got up from her bed and crossed the room to wake up Fiona, she placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, "Fiona, time to get up. Start getting ready while I wake up the boys."

Fiona stirred from her bed and nodded as she sat up from her bed, "what about the kids?" She yawned and covered her mouth.

Emma shook her head, "let them sleep first, we'll wake them up when it's time to set up the table."

Fiona nodded again before she headed to the bathroom to start the day, she was very excited for today's event so she moved fast so she can start gathering ingredients for breakfast.

As Emma walked quietly down the hall, she smiled as she remembered the day they planned all of this. She reached the room Enoch and Jake shared, she didn't bother to knock but quietly opened the door, "Enoch? Jake? It's time to get up." There was no answer and she walked into the room to gently shake both boys who instantly woke up.

Enoch stretched his muscles and asked, "how much time do we have?"

"We still have two hours left before Miss Peregrine wakes up, so we better hurry or we'll be running behind schedule."

Both of them nodded before Jake asked, "what should we do first?"

Emma looked back at them and thought for a second before she snapped her fingers, "help Fiona to gather the ingredients we need, I'm sure she'll be out in a moment."

Once she left the room, she sighed and proceeded to Millard's and Hugh's room, she still didn't know how their headmistress managed to take care for all of them. She knocked and peeked inside, "Millard? Hugh?" she was surprised to find them up and dressed already, she smiled and went in, "you're up already? Did you even get any sleep?"

They looked at each other with a guilty look on their faces before staring at her sheepishly, "we're too excited and we ended up talking about what we can do for today."

Emma laughed and ruffled their hair and she ushered them both out of the room, "we have to keep quiet though, you know Miss P, she has trained ears," she whispered. It was true, that's why no matter how hard you try to whisper with one another, she'll know what it was, awake or not.

Hugh chuckled, "I'm surprised she's yet to hear shuffling in our rooms though."

The three of them smiled as they tip-toed down the stairs to avoid waking the headmistress and the rest of the kids. When they got to the kitchen, Fiona, Enoch, and Jake were already there waiting for them. Emma clasped her hand and looked at them, "so, we'll start on the breakfast and also the decorations on the parlor?"

"Me and Hugh will get the decorations, then I'll wake up Bronwyn and Horace to help us set up the parlor," Enoch suggested and Emma nodded. Being the oldest of the 12 meant that the two of them had to take charge.

It was a busy morning and so far, it was all going well, they tried their best to make as little noise as possible knowing their headmistress. Fiona glanced at the clock and her eyes widened, "it's almost time! Oh my bird," she muttered before turning back to her siblings, "we only have 30 minutes left, I'll wake up the kids." They nodded as they finished preparing their meal.

The four kids were easy to coax into getting up and getting dressed since they knew it was a very special day. After that, Fiona led them to the dining area so they could help in setting up the table, Olive stopped and tilted her head, "are the gifts all ready? And the parlor?"

Fiona opened her mouth to reply but Hugh appeared on the doorway and beat her to it, "all our gifts are already there and we just finished setting up the parlor," Claire and Olive beamed at him while the twins clapped their hands.

Just then, Millard entered and asked for their help so they could bring their breakfast to the table, they only had several minutes left and Miss Peregrine was always punctual. The next moments were like a blur, no one talked but excitement could be felt just being in the dining area. The parlor was magnificent, it was simple yet elegant, something that always reminded them of their beloved headmistress. The breakfast looked delicious and everyone was getting more and more giddy, all of them glancing at the clock every few seconds, even Enoch didn't hide his excitement.

Jake cleared his throat when they saw it was time to fetch Miss Peregrine from her room. They still have five minutes to spare but they need to be ahead of time if they want it to be perfect as they had planned. He grinned, "alright, we've done our parts and I think it's safe to say that we did pretty great. Now, Claire will escort her here," Jake crouched down so he could be eye-level with Claire, "you okay with that?"

Claire nodded fervently, "I am!"

With that, she practically raced out of the dining hall and everyone gathered in front of the table so they'd be able to block it from Miss Peregrine's view.

Alma just finished washing up and got out of the bathroom when she heard a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and furrowed her eyebrows, it was still early for any of her children to be up. "Miss Peregrine?"

Her eyes widened when she heard Claire's voice, she thought maybe she had a nightmare or something so she rushed to the door and opened it quickly. She released a sigh when she saw a smiling Claire looking back at her, "good morning Miss P!"

Alma laughed and bent down so she could be face-to-face with her little girl, "good morning to you too angel," she smoothed down her hair and kissed her forehead. Then she noticed she was already dressed and out of her nightgown. "Why are you up already? I haven't made breakfast yet."

Instead of answering, Claire held out her arms and Alma couldn't say no to her and picked her up. Claire wrapped her arms around the headmistress neck as they walked down the hall, "don't worry about breakfast, Emma took care of it."

The headmistress was shocked but kept walking, "did she now?"

When they reached the dining hall, Claire covered Alma's eyes and giggled, "you can't look Miss P."

"But Claire, how can I walk to the dining hall if I can't see?"

Millard appeared suddenly beside her and cleared his throat, "I'll escort you Miss."

In a normal day she would scold her children for this but she decided to let it slide, "you children will be the death of me."

They reached the dining hall where everyone was waiting. "But even then, you love us anyways," Hugh commented.

Millard guided his headmistress in front of his siblings and whispered, "you ready Miss P?" She responded with a nod.

As soon as Claire put down her hands, the rest of the kids moved away from the table to reveal the wonderful breakfast they made. Their headmistress gasped and looked at all her children. "Happy birthday Miss Peregrine!"

They were all grinning at her and she still can't get a word out of her mouth. Tears sprang from her eyes and she laughed and brought Claire closer to her. She looked back at her children and smiled, "thank you children, I—I don't know what to say. I'm speechless, you shouldn't have bothered."

Fiona stepped towards her and gave her a side hug, "it's nothing Miss P, besides, you do this every day for us. It's just right to do this for you on your special day."

They led her to her usual place at the head of the table before they took their seats. Their breakfast was simple, just pancakes, mixed fruits, bacon and eggs, and such, but the setting was wonderful. It was a simple act really, doing the morning chores for her, but as their ymbryne, their mother of sorts, it warmed her heart to see her children doing something for her. That moment was filled with laughter and conversations that Alma considered as one of her best moments, she glanced around them and couldn't help but to be proud of who they'd become. Sure, they don't age because they're inside a loop, but seeing them grow, behavior and relationship wise, it was fulfilling to see.

After eating, the headmistress insisted on helping Millard and Hugh in washing the dishes and cleaning up the table. The kids exchanged glances and nodded as they left the dining hall, which didn't go unnoticed by their headmistress. Alma turned her attention towards her two boys and raised an eyebrow, "yes?" the boys asked.

She narrowed her eyes and went back to cleaning, her kids were up to something and she didn't know if she should be worried or scared, they were quite a bunch of peculiars after all.

Once they finished in the dining hall, Millard and Hugh dragged her towards the parlor, she stopped and crossed her arms, "what do you think you're doing?"

Both boys stood by the door and glanced sideways at each other before shrugging. They pushed open the doors and Alma shed her tears for the second time that day. She didn't know what she did to deserve this, but she'd never been more thankful for the children that she had. She walked inside the parlor, her whole body was trembling, her tears falling freely from her face out of pure joy. "Children, this is —this is," she couldn't put into words how happy, thankful, and blessed she felt at the moment.

"amazing?"

"lovely?"

"wonderful?"

"surprising?"

"heart-warming?"

"perfect?"

Alma laughed softly and nodded, "it is all that you've mentioned, I can't express how thankful I am right now. Words are simply not enough to show gratitude."

The children smiled at her and Jake walked up towards her, "we have one more thing to show you. Actually, a dozen of gifts is still waiting for you, but we've also prepared something that came from all of us." He led her towards the couch and what she saw made her stop in her place again. It was beautiful and felt so natural, it was a huge portrait of all of them. Her 12 children and her in the middle, she remembered the day this photo was taken, one of her sisters visited them for a while and the children insisted on taking a picture of all of them since they haven't had one since Jake joined their family. She placed a hand on her chest and turned back to her kids, trying to convey her love and appreciation for them without uttering a single word.

The kids laughed and rushed towards her to envelope her in a group hug. "We love you so much Miss P, you're more than our headmistress or ymbryne. You stood by us when we needed you and never left our side once, you're always there to make sure that we have what we need and listen to our worries, nightmares, fears, and problems. You've been the best mother we could've ask for and we are so lucky to have you in our lives," Alma placed a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead as the other kids nodded in agreement.

She looked around, smoothing down their hair, cupping their face and keeping all of them close to her as much as she can and took a deep breath, "I don't say this enough, but I want you to know that I love all of you and I would do anything, to keep you safe. You are, in any ways, my children, and I am also lucky and honored to take care for all of you."

And all of it was true. It didn't mean that there wasn't a day that some of them caused trouble or pulled off pranks towards each other, but despite all those things, these children managed to capture her heart and made her dedicated to them. Which made this—the loop, her children, and this day—made her life complete.

* * *

 **AN:** This was supposed to be just 1k words lol, but I guess I got carried away. Anyways, if you have any idea or prompts in mind, just leave me a review or you can pm me. I'd love to know your thoughts.

~kingdomfictionalia


	2. Mother Don't Leave

**AN:** I am back lol. I know I promised I'll post once or twice a week but school just got in the way. Anyways, this prompt came from a guest and I love the idea of it. I still have 5 weeks left of school so you guys just have to wait a little bit. Moving on! Hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to leave a review and a prompt if you have any in mind.

 **Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine, all belongs to the author of the book ;)

 ** _Prompt: Claire got sick and Miss Peregrine takes care of her._**

* * *

Alma just finished arranging their breakfast at the table when she heard light footsteps of her children. She smiled softly as each of them stumbled towards their seats, still half-asleep. "Good morning children," she greeted as she finally sat down.

"Good morning Miss P."

She surveyed the table and noticed two of her charges were missing, "where are Miss Frauenfeld and Miss Densmore?"

The rest of the kids glanced at Emma and Enoch since they were the oldest of them all. Emma cleared her throat and replied to her headmistress, "oh, Claire was feeling unwell and she woke up a little after 5 and went to our room," immediately sensing the worry on Alma's face, she smiled a little, "don't worry too much Miss, we attended to her immediately and this morning Fiona decided to look after her incase Claire's fever comes back."

Despite the worry and the need to rush to her youngest, Alma nodded and continued her breakfast with the rest of her kids.

After finishing their meal, the kids proceeded on their chores, the headmistress turned to Enoch and Emma, "I assume you can handle the others while I go up to Claire? Also, I'd appreciate it if you leave something for Fiona to eat."

Both teenagers nodded, "yes Miss P."

* * *

Once she reached Fiona's and Emma's room, she had to smile and admire the scene before her a bit. Both girls were sound asleep and curled up with each other. She quietly walked towards the bed and placed down the bowl of soup on the bedside table as sighed. As much as she would love for them to stay like this, her chileren needed to eat something, so she shook Fiona's shoulder gently.

Fiona stirred and stared sleepily at her headmistress, "this one's got a tough day ahead of her," she yawned and sat up and immediately leaned against the headmistress.

Alma chuckled and nodded as she smoothed down the teenager's hair, "Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on her," she paused before patting the girl's back, "you should head down now and eat breakfast, I'll look after Claire."

Fiona didn't argue and got out of bed quietly so as not to wake up the little girl.

Once she was out, Alma took her place on the bed and rested a hand on Claire's forehead, it was still warm and she could see that the girl was slightly shivering. She placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and called out, "Claire," instantly the little girl opened her eyes but closed it again.

She stirred and snuggled closely to her headmistress and mumbled, "….mm tired."

Alma chuckled, "I know angel but you have to eat and change your clothes. You wouldn't want to stay sick do you?"

Claire once again stirred but kept her eyes open this time, "I don't want to get up," she begged.

The headmistress helped her to sit up and brushed her hair, carefully avoiding her backmouth, "we don't have to go down if that makes you feel better, I brought you some soup and a change of clothes. Then maybe later we can go back to your room, sounds good?"

Claire nodded and leaned against Alma as the older woman started to wash her up with a damp towel before changing her clothes. She felt a little warmer and started to eat the soup brought to her, she closed her eyes before turning her gaze to the older woman, "thanks Miss P."

Alma smiled back and kissed the top of her head, "anytime my dear."

After finishing up her food, Claire leaned back against the bed. Alma started humming a lullaby as she ran her fingers through the little girl's soft hair. It took a couple of minutes before the little girl fell asleep. She carefully lifted the girl and carried her back to her own room.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Claire snuggled to her stuffed toy and Alma placed one last kiss on the girl's forehead before turning towards the door. As she was about to turn the door knob, she heard her little girl mumbled softly, "mother don't leave."

Alma smiled as she lifted her hand from the knob and turned back towards the bed, it wouldn't hurt to stay with her little girl and get herself some sleep too. If it's what gonna make the child happy, she'd be happy to oblige.

She was after all, the mother to all her kids.

* * *

 **AN:** I know this is shorter than the first one but this is all my creative side could think of. Again, please leave me a review and a prompt if it wouldn't be much of a trouble.

~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
